jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Adon Fox
Die Blade-Staffel (Kurzgeschichte): Eigenübersetzung von "Nobody ever said this war was going to be easy." Adon Fox war ein Rebellenoffizier und Anführer der B-Flügler-Blade-Staffel. Er kämpfte für die Rebellion während des Galaktischen Bürgerkrieges und war unter anderem an den Schlachten von Hoth und Endor beteiligt. Biografie Beginn in der Allianz Adon Fox schloss sich zwischen 0 und 3 NSY der Rebellen-Allianz an und absolvierte eine Pilotenausbildung innerhalb der Gruppe. Als 3 NSY die Rebellenbasis auf Hoth angegriffen wurde, besaß er nicht einmal 100 Flugstunden Erfahrung und musste sich durch die Blockade der Imperialen Flotte kämpfen. Trotz seiner Unerfahrenheit gelang es ihm, zu entkommen und in den Hyperraum zu springen. Während er noch froh darüber war, den Imperialen entgangen zu sein, musste er erfahren, dass der Transporter, mit dem seine Frau, die ebenfalls in der Allianz aktiv war, geflogen war, vom Sternzerstörer Devastator vernichtet wurde. Nach dem Verlust seiner Frau verdrängte er die Gedanken an sie und fokussierte sich auf den Kampf gegen das Imperium. Innerhalb der Flotte stieg er schnell auf und wurde zu einem geachteten Anführer. Nur ein Jahr später erhielt er den Befehl über die neu gegründete Blade-Staffel. Commander der Blade-Staffel Bei seiner Staffel lernte er neben dem Lieutenant Braylen Stramm, einem desertierten imperialen Offizier, auch eine junge Kadettin namens Gina Moonsong kennen. Sie war eine sehr gute Pilotin und Fox sah sehr viel Talent und Potenzial in ihr. Er hielt sie sogar für gut genug, um Wedge Antilles, einem der besten Rebellenpiloten, Konkurrenz zu machen. Dennoch war er besorgt, da es ihr sowohl an Disziplin als auch an Erfahrung mangelte. Auch der Rest der Staffel hatte zu wenig Erfahrung und Flugstunden, sodass er über die anschließende Schlacht über Endor besorgt war, da er nicht genau wusste, welche Befehle sie erhalten würden und an welcher Stelle sie kämpfen würden. Die Blade-Staffel (Kurzgeschichte): Eigenübersetzung von "Blade Squadron … start your attack run!" Schließlich erhielt die Staffel von Admiral Ackbar den Befehl, die Rückseite der Flotte zu sichern und die Kommunikation zu überwachen. Als die Schlacht schließlich ausbrach, wurden Fox' Piloten von den Imperialen überrascht und sahen sich nun dem Sternzerstörer Devastator sowie einigen TIE-Jägern gegenüber. Als Fox die Devastator sah, erinnerte er sich an seine getötete Frau und wollte den Imperialen trotz seines sicheren Todes einen letzten ehrenvollen Kampf geben. Er und seine Staffel steuerten auf den Sternzerstörer zu und wurden schnell in einen schweren Kampf mit den um die Devastator kreisenden TIEs verwickelt, welches von dem namhaften imperialen Piloten Gradd befehligt wurden. Während des Gefechtes konnte Fox sehen, wie der wider erwarten einsatzfähige Todesstern große Teile der Rebellenflotte zerstörte und musste auch schwere Verluste seiner eigenen Sctaffel hinnehmen, zu denen auch sein Flügelpilot gehörte. Gradd, der Kommandant der TIE-Jäger, machte Fox schließlich als Anführer der Rebellenjäger aus und griff ihn direkt an. Bei diesem Dogfight wurde Fox' Sternjäger schwer beschädigt, bis ihm schließlich ein tödlicher Treffer gelang und Gradds TIE explodierte. Der Kampf ging jedoch weiter und Fox war sich selbst überlassen. Von seiner Position aus konnte er ebenfalls die Zerstörung der Devastator sehen musste jedoch zurückbleiben, als seine überlebenden Piloten ihren Angriff auf den Todesstern verlagerten, und lehnte es ab, gerettet zu werden, da dies seiner Meinung nach zu viel Zeit kosten und sie behindern würde. Persönlichkeit und Fähigkeiten Fox war ein rundlicher Offizier mit schwarzen Augen, war jedoch trotz der Tatsache, dass er keine Kriegerstatur hatte, in der Rebellenflotte respektiert. Er besaß schnelle Reflexe und war auch sehr intelligent. Er hatte eine sehr ruhige, aber sehr bestimmte Art und schlichtete Streitigkeiten innerhalb seiner Staffel. Vor einer Schlacht versuchte er seine Staffel möglichst gut vorzubereiten und war sehr besorgt um seine Piloten. Bei Kämpfen flog er zudem sehr unorthodox und machte es so seinen Gegnern schwer seine nächsten Manöver vorrauszusehen, wodurch es ihm auch gelang, den innerhalb der Imperialen Flotte hoch angesehenen Piloten Gradd abzuschießen. Als er nach dieser direkten Konfrontation zurückbleiben musste zeigte sich zudem sein rationales und uneigenütziges Denken, indem er ablehnte gerettet zu werden um das fortführen der Operation nicht zu gefährden. Hinter den Kulissen Es ist möglich, dass Fox auch Kinder (oder Eltern) hatte, die in der Allianz aktiv waren, da er davon spricht, dass die Devastator ihm seine Familie genommen hätte, bestätigt wird dies jedoch nicht. Quellen *''Die Blade-Staffel'' Einzelnachweise en:Adon Fox ru:Адон Фокс Kategorie:Personen Kategorie:Unbekannte Spezies Kategorie:Personen der Allianz zur Wiederherstellung der Republik Kategorie:Offiziere Kategorie:Offiziere der Allianz zur Wiederherstellung der Republik Kategorie:Flottenoffiziere Kategorie:Flottenoffiziere der Rebellen-Allianz Kategorie:Piloten Kategorie:Rebellenpiloten Kategorie:Kanon